far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 425 - Lava Blade
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 424 - Waterfall God is the four-hundred twenty-fifth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninety-first episode of Season 5. Video Overview Lava Blade After sixteen seconds before Wolfie's bark, Kurt starts walking west and plants saplings. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $14,799.40, the same number as the location of the 1479940 Monument. There will be another FLoB-athon at $50,000.00. Kurt finds a natural lava blade in a mountain, and says he could make a mob grinder. New Samsung Galaxy TabS Having gone over the failed attempt to get a laptop, Kurt ordered a Samsung Galaxy TabS tablet, the 10.5'' edition. He got it $100 off during October, but seen them at a lower price later. The screen is vibrant and sharp, almost the opposite of Lenovo's offering. He's been enjoying it so far, saying it feels futuristic. Some futuristic films from the 90's and earlier still have landline phones, to Kurt's amusement. Question: So, do you like stuff? Kurt does like stuff, such as his Samsung Galaxy TabS. It has plugs in the back, and clip-in to Samsung cases as well. Question: Do you have plans to create another charity series in parallel? There are no plans for Kurt to do that right now, as it would be stretching himself too thin. Kurt planned on supporting charities like the Electronic Frontier Foundation in Far Lands or Bust, but it never panned out. Kurt cannot think of another game where a similar series to Far Lands or Bust could be made through YouTube. Question: To celebrate the New Horizons probe waking up, which long term space mission in progress are you most excited about seeing the conclusion? New Horizons woke up from deep space hibernation, and in July will give Earth the first up-close images of Pluto. The scientists then are aiming for New Horizons to examine a Kuiper Built object. In 2016 Juno will arrive at Jupiter, and Kurt has a personal attachment as he saw its launch. Dawn is approaching Ceres after leaving Vesta, and Ceres' spherical shape makes it a prime target to investigate geologically. Question: Do you think interest in space travel is finally starting to become popular or 'cool' again, or am I just looking through rose tinted glasses at recent events? From the inside, it is tough for Kurt to say. Things like Orion launches and Philae seem to have been popular, but Kurt thinks the vast majority of people are badly informed about the space program. The best thing that space fans can do is try to spread the positives about the space program. Question: Have you ever thought about or donated blood before? Kurt has not, not because he doesn't want to, he just hasn't. He's a little squeamish around needles, but does not have a rare blood type. Kurt is an organ donor, and maybe he will do a vlog on giving blood. Question: Many episodes ago, you spoke about tattoos and how you were interested in them. Have thought anymore since about getting one? What would you do if you did? Jokingly saying he tattoed his face, Kurt says it's something he might want to do one day. He had a twitter picture of fan-art of him with a sleeve for a while. Kurt's thought about doing a sentimental tattoo for Speedy, or something turtle related. Trivia * The end slate links to MindCrack UHC 19 - E02 - Marco, Polo and SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 29 - Library Closed!.